


For the best

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, cody kind'a loses it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Cody discovers and reveals Order 66 to Obi Wan in an attempt to save him before it is too late.orCody goes great lengths to save Obi Wan from the impending Order 66, even if such lengths do more harm than good.





	For the best

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy it, leave kudos but a comment please! I really love to know what you all think! If there are any errors I apologize, I was tired when I proofread but I think it should all be good!

* * *

“Cody, what is it?” Obi Wan asked, his voice calm yet riddled with anticipation as his worried commander led him to a secluded area upon the flag ship. Usually such unorthodox actions would be chastised and deemed inappropriate but this was Cody and Obi Wan knew there was some sort of explanation.

“I can’t tell you…not until…we’re alone.” He responded, picking up his pace unexpectedly, dodging any and every clone he saw. Obi Wan on the other hand made kind gestures toward his men, keeping up a smile until he and Cody had traveled to a deserted area of the ship. It appeared to be a storage room, filled with boxes stacked atop each other, and a medium sized window giving a perfect view of space outside. They were now alone. 

“Now will you tell me what it is? You’ve been acting odd all day but this…this had better be worth it Cody, the briefing starts in an hour.”  Leaning against one of the sturdy stacks of boxes, Obi Wan glared at a very frantic Cody who stood, who currently rubbed his temple as if whatever information came next gave him a headache.

“Obi Wan I need to tell you something.” Caught off by the use of his first name, Obi Wan rose an eyebrow. Though it wasn’t uncommon for Cody to call him by his first name when they were alone, the tone he took was desperate.

“So I assume you didn’t just take me here because you wanted some alone time?” Obi Wan smirked, only to frown when he realized the desperate look in Cody’s eyes. “What is it Cody? Tell me—”

“You need to leave, _you_ need to run away.”

“What? Leave what?”

“Courscant…the Republic Army, the Jedi Order—you need to leave, it isn’t safe for you anymore!” Cody spoke urgently, yet quickly tried to keep his voice down in fear of anyone hearing. “Just get out and go while you still have time.” Cody stepped forward, but Obi Wan took a step back, shaking his head in confusion.

“What are you talking about Cody? Are you okay—”

“What I tell you next is something that can’t be stopped, something that was programmed into the brains of the clones. It’s gonna sound crazy, but you _have_ to believe me. I wouldn’t lie to you.” Cody took another step forward and this time, Obi Wan did not move, he stood his ground as Cody unknowingly reached a hand forward to take his. Obi Wan grabbed it and lightly squeezed, fearing Cody needed reassurance.

“We—the clones—are....” He paused for a while, as if trying to find the right words. What he said next, he feared would possibly damper his relationship with Obi Wan, and this caused him to waiver in his thought. However, he knew he _had_ to do this, whether he lost Obi Wan or not it was for his own good.

“Tell me Cody, what is it? Whatever it is, I can take it.” Obi Wan squeezed tighter.

“We were created to kill the Jedi…to kill you. There is an Order implanted in our brains to…when we’re given the Order, execute the Jedi!”

“Cody slow down, go back.” Obi Wan, clearly disturbed, tried to keep a straight face but that difficult now. “What do you mean? No…this is…this is impossible.” He made way to pull away from Cody, but Cody softly grabbed his arm to steady him.

“Obi Wan, your clones were engineered to _kill_ you! That is why our template was Jango Fett, a _jedi_ killer! This was planned since day one!”

Obi Wan took this as a chance to break free from Cody’s grasp and this time, Cody did not try to stop him. This was a lot to take in for Obi Wan, judging on if he believed it or not, and he needed some time to process everything he’d heard.

He made way to the window, where in silence he stared. Save for crossing his arms, he remained motionless, deep in thought all the while  Cody stared at him, fearing that whatever relationship they had slowly slipped between their fingers.

“General…I’m not making this up, I wouldn’t make it up. The Order will be carried out…soon…you have to go.”

Moments of silence passed until Obi Wan sighed. His shoulders slumped and he turned again to face Cody. “On whose orders, Cody, will you follow this command?”

“I don’t…I don’t know. I can’t tell you that, it’s just something in our heads, something they _told_ us, that when the Order comes, we have to listen. We won’t be able to stop if we receive the command. It’s something in our heads that will make it impossible…that is all I can tell you. It will happen soon, Sir,” Cody walked toward Obi Wan slowly. “If you don’t believe me I understand, but you can look into my mind to see that I am _not_ lying.”

“I believe you, Cody.” Obi Wan’s expression softened, his shoulders sunk. “I know you would not lie to me.”

There was silence that passed and the two only stared at each other. Cody, suddenly finding it hard to stand, stumbled back against one of the boxes and nearly fell. Eventually he took a seat on the ground, his back, leaned against the boxes for support, with his head in his hands. “I’m sorry sir…if things can’t be the same…if you…” _If you don’t feel you can love me anymore._ He wanted to say but couldn’t find the words. “Just…please leave. It is coming soon, I have dreams about it and you can’t be safe so you have to leave.”

“Go? By myself?” Obi Wan spoke in a light hearted, playful manner. “I couldn’t _possibly_ go without you, Cody.” And his reassuring joking tone warranted a surprised glare from Cody. Obi Wan walked toward him and leaned over, extending his arm toward his comrade.

“Sir?”

“No need to get formal now Cody! If you believe I love you any less now, you are mistaken. While this information is concerning, it doesn’t change anything.” He smiled. “Well some things, but that isn’t for now…take my hand Cody, we’ve work to do.” Cody felt his heart soften with reassurance, and took hold of his partner’s hand.

“Work?” He was slightly worried by the look in Obi Wan’s eyes; he was not nearly as worried, nor frightened as Cody had hoped for. “What do you mean?”

“We need to return to Courscant right away, to warn the council.”

“No…”

“I fear that if we send this warning through commlink our transmission will be intercepted by the Separatists, who I can bet are behind this _._ We must go now Cody, tell them everything you told me.”

“Obi Wan,” It was Cody’s turn to draw back. “You cannot win, they cannot help. The Separatists have spies _everywhere,_ you and I both know that. There is no escaping Obi Wan, there is no hope or survival, you have to leave—“

“Cody stop! There is hope if we go now!” He failed at an attempt to reach Cody, who again began to panic.

“No General please listen! I’ve seen it in my dreams, I’ve worked out scenarios but it _will_ not work. Whoever is behind this is bigger than you, the Jedi, the clones…everything. Whoever is pulling the strings is everywhere.” He crossed his arms. “It is a suicide mission, trying to warn anyone Obi Wan, please listen to me.”

Obi Wan frowned, and again turned away from Cody and walked toward the window. He placed his hands on the ledge and let out a tired breath.

“Cody, I know you love me and I love you…but what you have told me I must convey to the Council anyway I can, most importantly , Chancellor Palpatine must know about this too. You cannot stop me from trying to stop this. You either come with me, or not.”

At the mention of the Chancellor’s name, something changed in Cody. He became filled with anger and even more anxiety. Something about that name…about the chancellor…something just felt odd, now of all times. Now more than anything, he knew that he did not want Obi Wan trying to fix this, he did not want Obi Wan anywhere near the Chancellor. Something about the Chancellor made Cody shiver and he Obi Wan could not go to him with this information. Something told Cody that Obi Wan would die if he tried.

“I knew you weren’t going to listen to me, Obi Wan.” Cody spoke, approaching Obi Wan until he was inches behind him. “That’s what makes you a good leader. You care too much, you don’t realize how it can affect you.”

“It is my job, Cody.” Obi Wan responded not caring to turn, yet smiling in relief when he felt Cody’s arms wrap around his frame. Not only was Cody no longer mad at him, but Obi Wan figured he’d help him foil this awful plot.

“We have to go, as soon as we can Cody. And don’t worry, I will make sure the Council and the Chancellor hears you out.”

“Obi Wan, I can’t let you go…I’m sorry.”

“Cody—” Things happened so fast, Obi Wan even with his strength in the Force, could not predict what his lover would do next. He felt a searing pain in his lower back upon his tail bone and seconds later he was on the ground. He hadn’t even heard the sound of the blaster going off, he only saw Cody standing above him with the weapon pointed toward his head.

“Co…Cody!” Obi Wan gasped as he attempted to stand. He paled however, when he realized he could not feel his legs.

“I’m sorry Obi Wan…I couldn’t let you go…it’s a trap, it all is. If you go it will be a trap, I know so.”

“Cody, please…I can’t feel my legs! How could you…” There was no use asking, he knew why but this all, this was ridiculous, far too extreme.

“I know, it’s okay.” Cody responded, kneeling down and taking a very limp Obi Wan in his arms. “It’s okay, you’re okay, you’ll be safe.”

OoOoOoOoOoO

Obi Wan woke sometime later, still in pain, with no feeling in his legs.

From all he could gather in his disoriented state, he was in the bedroom of an unknown house in a presumably unknown planet. There was an open window, letting in a small breeze and the light of a rising sun.

Obi Wan shifted, not able to move his lower half like he wanted too but nonetheless he sat up. Next he began to move toward the edge of the bed in an attempt to fall off and crawl to whatever exit he could find.

However, his escape was foiled when he heard a cough on the other side of the room and there stood Cody in the corner, leaning back against the wall, gazing at Obi Wan. “You can’t walk,  don’t try to.”

“Cody, where am I?” Was the first question on Obi Wan’s mind.

“I can’t tell you.”

“Cody, stop this foolishness and answer me, that’s an order! I need to return to my men—”

“You’re dead to the Republic, everyone believes you died in an explosion.” Cody frowned. “It was the only thing I could do, to keep you safe.” And after that, no words were spoken. Cody took his helmet from a nightstand near the bed and placed it upon his head. Seconds later he was gone, leaving Obi Wan feeling more angry and helpless than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, if you did, please leave a comment I would be very grateful! Also, I kind of took a mixture of canon and legends routes with Cody knowing of Order 66. His "dreams" were visions of what was to come, and he vaguely remembers hearing about what the inhibitor chips were in Kamino. So he warns Obi-Wan, if that makes sense. 
> 
> Initially, I had another chapter that I wanted to install but idk, if you'd like me too please let me know. This chapter basically covers how Obi Wan reacts to Order 66 and what he was doing the whole time until then. He is able to walk again after his injury heals btw. 
> 
> If you like it, again, please comment and tell me what you think! Also, I have a tumblr if you are curious, it is [maylovely](http://maylovely.tumblr.com/)


End file.
